Tácticas de distracción
by Danika Lefevre
Summary: Hay veces en las que distraer a alguien no resulta según lo esperado. Respuesta al reto: Bésame propuesto por Maromeh del foro Weird Sisters.


**Disclaimer:**Los personaje no me pertenecen, etc, etc, etc.

Bueno, este fic es en respuesta al reto: Bésame propuesto por Maromeh del foro Weird Sisters.

* * *

Tácticas de distracción.

Los únicos estudiantes fuera de las salas comunes a esa hora, eran los prefectos, o así debía ser, pero siempre había unos cuantos chicos en los corredores.

Estaba todo en silencio, solo se percibían los pasos de Hermione, que se dirigía a su sala común; cuando escuchó ruidos unos pasillos más adelante. Decidió ir a investigar; tal vez era algún prefecto, seguramente Ron, que también terminaba su ronda. De cualquier manera fue a ver que o quien ocasionaba el ruido.

El sonido se encontraba solo a unos metros de ella, pero en ese sitio, la luna no iluminaba, por lo tanto no podía ver que ocasionaba el sonido.

-_Lumos_- la varita se encendió y dejó a la vista a dos jóvenes idénticos. -¡Pero quién iba a ser sino Fred y George!

-¡Hermione, qué sorpresa!-dijo Fred abrazando a la chica por los hombros, le guiñó un ojo a su gemelo mientras guiaba a Hermione hacia el lugar de donde había venido-¿Qué te trae por aquí?

-No sé, solamente salí a ver si encontraba a alguien con quien platicar- respondió sarcásticamente.

-¡Mira, qué curioso! Puedes platicar conmigo.

Ella se detuvo en seco, cruzó los brazos y entrecerró los ojos mirando a su acompañante.

-¿Qué estaban haciendo?- preguntó al mismo tiempo que volteaba hacia donde se encontraba George, tratando de ver lo que hacía.

-Nada, nada- la tomó por los hombros girándola para que le viera. -¿Por qué no platicamos?- la sentó en a banca que estaba a su lado.

-Claro, platiquemos- dijo con una sonrisa fingida-. Cuéntame ¿Qué hace George?

-Mejor...Platiquemos de otra cosa.

-¿Y de qué quieres que hablemos entonces?

-¡Cierto!-fue lo primero que se le ocurrió, necesitaba distraerla- ¿Es verdad qué Harry y Cho se besaron?

-Tal vez- se encogió de hombros.- Bueno, me voy y sera mejor que vengan a la sala común ¡Ya!

Iba a levantarse cuando recordó lo que le había dicho su hermano _''No me interesa lo que haya que hacer para distraer a alguien, solo hay que hacerlo''_inmediatamente supo lo que haría.

-Y...- la pregunta que estaba a punto de hacer, le parecía la más estúpida que hubiera pensado en su vida, pero tenia que incomodarla, así se iría sin preocuparse de lo que estaba haciendo George.

-Y... ¿Qué?- Preguntó la castaña.

-Tú...- suspiró-. Tu primer beso ¿Cómo fue?

-¡¿Qué?!- exclamo sorprendida, nunca esperó escuchar una pregunta así de Fred Weasley. -ESO, a ti no te interesa.- Un poco incómoda por la pregunta.

-Vamos, Hermione, tu querías hablar de algo, fue lo único que se me ocurrió-se encogió de hombros, fingiendo inocencia.

-Muy gracioso, ahora vamos a la sala común.

-¿Qué pasa acaso no has dado un beso nunca?- dijo con un tono burlón y una sonrisa de suficiencia en la cara.

Lo estaba logrando.

-Esto...-sintió como la sangre subía a sus mejillas y agradeció que la luz de la luna no fuera suficiente para iluminar su rostro de forma en que Fred pudiera notar su sonrojo.- Repito, eso no es asunto tuyo.

Listo, eso era todo, solo necesitaba incomodarla un poco más y se iría sin preocuparse de lo que hubieran hecho, sin importar lo que fuera. Necesitaba deshacerse de ella rápido y solo se le ocurrió un modo de lograr su objetivo.

Se acerco a ella hasta que pudo sentir su respiración.

-Venga, ¿No me vas a responder?

-Yo...yo...- tener a Fred tan cerca no suponía nada bueno para su autocontrol. Intentó hacerse para a atrás, pero estaba sentada junto a la pared y solo pudo moverse unos cuantos centímetros antes de chocar contra el muro de piedra. Fred avanzó esa pequeña distancia y volvieron a quedar tan cerca como antes, o incluso un poco más.- N-no t-te interesa.- Bien hecho ¡Ahora tartamudeaba! Lo sabía, tenerlo a tanta proximidad comenzaba a afectarle.

Estaba más cerca de lo supuesto, pronto notó que, de hecho, esa cercanía le agradaba - bastante, en realidad - podía sentir como la respiración de Hermione se aceleraba conforme él acortaba la distancia, algo de lo que no había sido consiente hasta ese momento.

Ya no pensaba en distraerla -no es que fuera necesario-, solo en acortar aún más la poca distancia que quedaba entre ambos.

Se acerco un poco más y rozó los labios de Hermione, quien le correspondió avanzando para convertir ese roce en un beso.

La mano de Fred subió hasta la mejilla de la chica, ella lo abrazó por el cuello y enterró una mano en el cabello pelirrojo de él para profundizar el beso. Estuvieron a si unos instantes más, hasta que se separaron por aire. Se miraron unos segundos y cuando Hermione estuvo segura de que no le fallaría la voz dijo:

-Creo que deberías ir por George para que vuelvan a la sala común.-Fred asintió levemente, y ella se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia la torre de Griffindor.

Cuando los gemelos llegaron a la torre, encontraron a Hermione sentada en uno de los sillones que ahí había. George corrió hacia las escaleras esperando que Hermione no los viera, no quería que se empezara a preguntar lo que hacían; cuando noto que Fred no lo seguía, se dio la vuelta para ver en donde se encontraba. Estaba parado cerca del sillón a donde estaba la castaña. Con una seña le indicó que lo alcanzaría luego. Él solo se encogió de hombros y subió a su habitación. Fred se sentó junto a Hermione.

-Sí.

-Sí ¿Qué?

-Lo que me preguntaste, sí - dijo volteando a verlo, con una sonrisa.

-Creí que no era asunto mío - comento, recargando se en el sillón.

-Ahora lo és-afirmó con una risita. Se acerco a él y le dio un suave beso en la comisura de los labios.- Buenas noches.

Se levantó y subió a su habitación.

* * *

_Bueno, aquí esta, es el primer fic de Harry Potter que escribo, espero los personajes no me hayan quedado muy O.o.C._

_De todas formas estoy conforme con el resultado, ojala les guste._

_Quiero agradecer a Marietta93vlc por betearme, ¡Gracias, linda!_

_Por cierto, ¡Dejen reviews!xD_

_Besos, Dánika Lefevre._


End file.
